David Shuter HP fanfic, FIGHT AT THE MINISTRY
by RazacRazer
Summary: another installment ofmy fanfic series. R&R PLEASE!


David Shuter HP Fanfiction

FIGHT AT THE MINISTRY

It's time. I sneak out of the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Ron and Hermione and we head towards the seventh floor. I couldn't help but notice that Hermione was Right up against me to fit under the Cloak. Her arm up against mine, I could feel her warmth seep through her robes, into mine. All to soon we reach the seventh floor, I think

We need a place to practice...we need a place to practice... We need a place to practice. Then the door appears and we head in. We start to set up the dummy.

"We are starting with a group attack on the dummy, then our patronuses, right Harry?" I ask

"yeah, we are."

"I think this might be our last practice" puts in Hermione.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Ron, Harry and I say at the same time.

"Well all the fifth years need to revise for their OWLS, they are only two months away!"

"well yeah, I guess" says Harry. We turn to the door opening and the DA members start to pile in. When they are all in Harry says

"This is our last practice for a while, the fifth years need to revise for their O.W.L. Exams, so first we're going to start with group fighting then finish of with patronuses" we gather around the dummy and Harry yells

"STUPIFY!" the dummy comes over to Neville

"EXPELLIRAMUS!" dummy goes to Fred or George who yells

"CONFRIGO!" the dummy gets blasted over to Ron who yells

"STUPIFY!" the dummy goes to Luna who says in a dreamy voice

"EXPULSO!" the dummy shoots towards Hermione who yells

"CONFRIGO!" the dummy comes to me. I yell

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" it freezes in spot, I yell

"FLIPENDO!" it knocks towards Ginny who yells

"REDUCTO!" the dummy explodes and disintegrates.

"ok, time for Patronuses, think of the happiest moment in your life, or a happy thought and say Expecto patronum." he turns and raises his wand and yells

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and his stag bursts from his wand, charges around the room once then disappears.

"I shall walk around helping everyone" and everyone starts going to work. Of course I knew how to preform a perfect patronus so it was easy. I think of Hermione, in my arms. We're hugging, then she pulls away, then she grabs my shirt, pulls it over my head, I grab her waist and lean in and kiss her. Then I smile yelling

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and a lion bursts from my wand and roars. Everyone in the room looks around and cheers! This gives them the happy thought that they can do it then there is a lot of people yelling

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and lots of ouuus and ahhhs as they see their patronus. We all cheer! We cheer and cheer!

BANG! We go silent, most of our patronuses disappear with a pop!

BANG! We raise our wands at the wall

BANG! A small whole breaks in the wall, Colin Creevy looks through than backs away when we hear a sweet voice say

"let me take care of this BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" the whole wall explodes then we are stormed by a group of Slytherins, they take away my wand, and Harry's and lead us to Umbridge with the list of Names in Dumbledore's Army. She looks at the title and her lips thin. She barks at us

"to Dumbledores office, with you both!

She leads us to the gargoyle that guards Dumbledore's office and standing there are three people I know and one I don't. Fudge, Kingsley and Percy Weasley and a man in an auror outfit. This can't be good. Umbridge gives the password and the gargoyle moves revealing the stair case. We walk up it and Harry and I are pushed through the door, we land face first, groaning we get up and are lead off to the side.

"Dolores! May I ask why you treat two of my Students like that?" asks Dumbledore, McGonagal nodding right beside him.

"Let them answer that for you, Shuter, Potter, do you know why you are here?" asks Fudge.

"No." we say

"You are unaware that you have broken decrees issued by myself?" he asks.

"Very unaware." I say

"Creating a fighting club in titled "DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY"?"

"Theres nothing wrong in learning how to defend ourselfs against Dark wizards, Minister."

"isn't that why you have Professor Umbridge? To teach you these things?" asks Fudge

"I am afraid i don't aprouve of her Methods. Reading about how to defend ourselves, pff, if Voldemort was to attack us he wouldn't wait for us to open a book and read about the spell that would save us, that's why we need to PRACTICE spells that will defend us." I say matter of factly

Fudge jumped at Voldemort's name and said

"He. Is. Not. Back! So there is no need!"

"oh yes Minister, I find there is every need. Just cause your to scared to admit he is back doesn't mean he isn't back." Fudge jumps forward and grabs me, pulls his arm back as if to punch me.

BANG! His hold on me breaks and he flies across the room. I take my chance and elbow Umbridge, she stumbles backwards, loosening her grip on Harry and my Wands, I rip them out of her hands, throws Harry's wand to him, who catches it and points it at Umbridge. I point mine at Percy, Dumbledore at Fudge and McGonagal at the un named Auror. Dumbledore roars

"YOU SHALL NOT THREATEN ANY OF MY STUDENTS AS LONG AS I'M HEADMASTER CORNILUS!" fudge gets up saying

"ho ho, you are no longer headmaster, you get a one way trip to Azkaban. Don't try to fight, we outnumber you" I step forward saying

"Harry and I are more skilled dueler then we look." but Dumbledore says

"No David, Harry, Minerva, I do not intend to fight, but neither do I intend to go to Azkaban. I shall not, how do you put it, come quietly." the un named Auror stepped forward.

"Don't be silly Dawlish, im sure you're an excellent Auror, Outstanding in all your NEWTS, but if you attempt to bring me in by force, I will hurt you." says Dumbledore. Fawkes cries and swops down towards Dumbledore, Fudge, realizing what was about to happen roared

"GET HIM!" but it was too late, Dumbledore grabbed on to Fawkes and erupted in a column of Flames. Once they died down, Dumbledore was gone. Kingsley says in his deep voice

"well you got to admit one thing minister, Dumbledore has got Style." Fudges face turned a new, never before seen, shade of purple. Is it possible for a human face to change to that colour? He turned to Harry and me and barked

"you two, Bed. now!" Harry and I turn and walk out the door, wondering how Hogwarts is going to change.

The shock of the sudden change of head spreads throughout the school the next day, at Breakfast Umbridge announced that Dumbledore is a criminal and is now on the run and(worst of all) she is now headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now classes have ended for the day and all of the Fifth years are in their dorms studding for their OWLs. I start by going through some charms notes. Swish and flick. Got it. Transfiguration notes. One. Two. Three. _VERAVERTO_! Yes got that. I go through the rest of my notes then start with charms again. This is going to be a long two months.

And long it was. I studied my heart out, had a few nervous breakdowns, here I am in my History of Magic exam. Question 56: Name some famous Goblin leaders in Goblin rebellions. I can't remember. I look around the room for some inspiration then write. Quill, Butterfly, Toad(in Umbridge's honor), Spider (Ron will hate that one) then one name came to my mind. I write Griphook, the Goblin Harry told me about. An hour later I walk out of the great hall feeling curtain about something. I have achieved a T on the exam.

My Charms Exam went good, now its time for the practical. My examiner asks me to make a cup tap dance, do a jig. Then she asks

"Make this cup of wine levitate" I have a brief image of a club raising up in the air, then one of me flying. I smile and say

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" and the cup rises. Not a single drop wasted.

"can you make yourself invisible? For extra points?" I smile and preform the disillusionment charm and the examiner gasps saying

"that is one of the best charms I have every seen! Full marks!" I remove the charm and smile at her. She smiles back and says

"that is all, you may leave!" and with that I walk out feeling I might of scraped an E.

Before I know it, it's time for my final practical, Defense Against the Dark Arts. I couldn't wait to show Umbridge that those DA meetings did wonders for me. I can see other DA members Laughing and smiling and having a great time waiting to be tested, the other Students who weren't in the DA are all nervous. Finally I hear

"Shuter, David?" I walk up and begin to show my stuff, Harry is a few Tables down and he finishes with his Patronus charm. I look at the Examiner, the same one I had for Charms, and smile tilting my head towards Harry, she Nods and says

"For extra points." I smile then think back to the end of the Lake task, Hermione in my arms then bellow

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" my lion bursts from my wand and charges Draco Malfoy who yelps and dives out of the way, my Lion Roars and returns to me. My examiner laughs and says

"Great! You may go now, you OWLs are done, Forever!" I cheer and my Patronus leaves the room. Harry comes up beside me, Hermione and Ron are waiting outside. We all hug each other and cheer. Then Harry Gasps and falls to the floor.

"Harry?!" I ask bewildered. He's silent for a minute then jerks and looks up at us.

"He has him! He has him!" he says

"who has who?" asks Ron

"Voldemort!" Ron flinches

"Voldemort has Snuffles! In the Ministry!" finishes Harry. I look up and stare Hermione in the eyes. In the back of my mind I think, boy, they are sexy eyes. We both nod, we have a way of communicating through our eyes, another reason why we would be perfect together.

"We should check to make sure Snuffles isn't home." I reason.

"We don't have time! Voldemort could kill him any second! All the fires are being watched anyway." says Harry. Just then Neville, Luna and Ginny join us. Luna says in a dreamy voice.

"not ALL the fires, Umbridge doesn't have her own watched" Harry Perks up saying.

"it's locked but I'll get Snuffles Knife!" and with that he bolts up the staircase. The rest of us head towards Umbridge's Office.

Once we get there we wait. Finally Harry Arrives with the knife. I say

"Hermione and I will guard this door, you guys act as diversions and guards, lets go." Ron, Luna Ginny and Neville run off and Harry Hermione and I walk into the office, I stand on one side of the door, wand in hand and Hermione on the other side. Harry sticks his head in the fire then we wait. 5 minutes. 10 minutes.

Bang! The door flies open and I have a wand at my throat. A sweet voice says

"Don't move!, you take him!" another wand is pointed at me and mine is taken away. Umbridge walks over to Harry and waits till he pulls out his head. Not one minute later Harry pulls out his head in a panic. Umbridge grabs him and throws him against the wall.

"who were you contacting! Was it Albus Dumbledore! Where is he? Tell me Potter!" she screams

"I don't know where he is!" yells Harry.

"ok then, How about Sirius Black! I saw him in the Gryffindor fireplace! Where is he Hiding!" says Umbridge.

"I have no Idea!"

"ok, you leave me no choice Mr Potter. The cruciatus curse should loosen you tongue." Anger swells inside me, I was about to yell out but Hermione saved me the trouble

"But Professor! It's illegal!" she screamed

"What Fudge doesn't know won't hurt him" she said sweetly as she put the photo of him on her desk face first. To block his view. She raises her wand and points it at Harry. Harry closes his eyes. I struggle against the Slytherins hold on me.

"CRUC-" but Hermione yells

"Stop, tell her Harry. Tell her or I will"

"Tell me about what?" asks Umbridge

"The Weapon!"

"What Weapon?"

"The Weapon we have been looking after for Dumbledore, we were contacting him to tell me it's ready!"

"Where is this weapon, and what is it?" I would very much like to know myself. Hermione says

"In the Forest, its best if we take you to it."

"very well" says Umbridge

"Maybe some of the Squad should go with you?" says Malfoy

"2 wandless underage wizards against me? No need" then the door opens. Snape walks in.

"You called me Headmistress?" he asks in a bored tone.

"took you long enough! As a matter of fact, I don't need your services anymore, I have already found out what I needed. You may go Snape" Snape turns to walk out when Harry shouted

"He's Got Padfoot! He's Got Padfoot At the Place It Is Hidden!" RIGHT! Snape was in the Order!

"Padfoot?" cried Umbridge "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?" Snape stared at Harry Poker-faced. He finally said

"I have No idea." and sleepwalks out. Umbridge pushes Harry and Hermione out and the door closes. Then we wait for a perfect moment to escape.

It was fifteen minutes later when I saw my opening. The Slytherins were getting bored. Their guard was down. I look over to my friends and nod. They nod back. Luck shines down on me. My Slytherin loosened his hold on me to sneeze. I took my chance and elbowed him. He let go of me and staggered back. I twirled around and punched him in the face. He fell backwards and closed his eyes. I grabbed his wand and pointed it at the Slytherin holding our wands and roared

"EXPELLIRAMUS!" all the wands shot out of his hand and I caught them. I dropped the Slytherin's wand and took my own. I turned and saw all my friends struggle with thier capturers. I yell

"Wands!" they all stoped fighting. I threw them thier wands and they started dueling their Slytherin. One of the lonely Slytherin pointed his wand at me and yelled

"STUPIFY!" I yell

"PROTEGO!" a shield forms in front of me blocking the spell. I remove the shield and yell

"FURNUCULUS!" boils erupt all over his skin. He drops his wand and runs out the door. I turned and saw that the rest had finished with their Slytherins.

"Lets go save Hermione and Harry." I say and we run out of the door.

Run Down the grand staircase and out of the castle into the forest. Once we enter Neville asks

"What in here can be used as a weapon?" Ron and I look at each other. We know quite a lot that could kill. I think of something

"Grawp! He could take care of Umbridge for them!"

"Of course!" says Ron and we lead Ginny Luna and Neville towards where Grawp is supposed to be. It isn't long Until we run into Hermione and Harry.

"How did you get away?" asks Harry

"we were held by Slytherins, what do you expect. I knocked my guy out when he let go of me to and used his wand to disarm the one holding our wands. By the way here's your wands" I say as I hand them their wands. Neville says

"So how are we getting to the Ministry?" Harry says

"No! I am going alone! None of you are coming!" I say

"What about Hermione, Ron and I! We have been with you from the beginning! We are not letting you go alone!" Hermione and Ron say

"Yeah! We are coming with you weather you like it or not!" Harry retorts

"Ok David, Ron and Hermione are coming! But not the rest of you." Neville says

"What was the DA to you? Was it all a joke? Learning how to defend ourselves"

"No! Never!" says Harry

"Then what was the point of Learning it all if we aren't going to use it! This is what we were trained for! Let us come!" Neville says. Harry says

"This is a waste a time If you want to come, Fine! But cone at your own risk." Ginny says

" so how are we going to get there?" Luna says in her dreamy voice.

"We fly of course." Ron says

"on what?" I look around and see 6 Theastrals just waiting to be flown on.

"Theastral!" says Harry, Neville, Luna and I.

"But what about Ron Hermione and I? We can't see them?" says Ginny

"You and Ron will be guided onto one and Hermione shall fly with me, there is only six and we can't wait for another one." I say calmly. After we get Ron and Ginny on theirs I mount mine and extend my hand towards Hermione smiling saying

"All aboard the Shuter express!" she attempts at a smile but is too scared to achieve it. I say in a soft voice

" it's okay, I will hold on too you the whole way there, as tight as you want, probably a bit more than you want since I will be holding on to you to stay on." she finally grabs my hand and I pull her up.

"Just hold on with you legs. It will be alright." I whisper soothingly into her ear. She responds with a

"okay, say if I fall off, will you as well?"

"Yeah, no pressure. Remember, just point your wand at you feet and say Wingardium leviosa and you'll fly. Its ok." Harry took off and our Theastral jumped into the air. The sudden movement made Hermione lean forwards to grab its neck and me Grabbing her around the waist. Boy did that feel good. An excuse to hold her. Only have done that a few times before. She yells over the wind

"Hold me tighter!" I do just that and say

"Here Hold my Hand, it will help." she doesn't even argue she grips my hand. Maybe a bit to much. I return the squeeze. Soon enough she gets confident enough to lean back against my chest. She says

"You don't mind do you? Its just my back is killing me." I smile and say

"I don't mind in the slightest" I look down at those eyes looking up at me. That gorgeous face. This is the perfect moment for a kiss. I bend down a bit but stop. I can't ruin our friendship. She doesn't love me. She loves her school work and books more than any man. Maybe she dose love me. But in the same way she loves Ron and Harry. As friends. Just enjoy the moment.

All too soon our Theastral dives. Hermione screeches and grabs its neck. Finally we land. I jump off and grab Hermione by the waist and lift her off onto the ground. As soon as she takes her first step she stumbles and starts to fall. I catch her and hold her up.

"Stupid flying beast."

"wow, if this has you falling, I would hate to see you Drunk." I tease. She playfully elbows me, I elbow her back. Harry waves his hand for us to follow him. He walks into an "out of service" pay phone. We follow him. He dials six two four four two and a cool female voice says

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." Harry says

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, David Shuter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. We're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it for first." the cool voice said

"Thank you, Visitors please take the badges and attack them to the front of your robes." 7 badges shot out of the return money slot. I got mine and read

David Shuter, Rescue Mission

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium." Harry said loudly

"Fine! Now can we move?" the box descended into the pavement.

"Ohhh Creeepppyyy." I say teasingly. No one laughs. Ron and Hermione smirk though. They understand I'm trying to lighten the tension. Finally the Box stops. We get out and proceed towards the registration desk. No ones there.

"Shouldn't there be someone her at all times?" asks Neville

"yes, that's What's troubling me. Come on!" replies Harry. He sprints towards the lift and runs into it. We follow. He presses the down button. And the lift descends. We wait with just music playing in the background. Then the lift stops and the voice says

"Department of Mysteries" the door open and we pile out. We all pull out our wands and follow Harry as he sprints towards a door.

"This is it" he says. He turns the nob experimental and it opens

"That's not right it should be locked" says Harry

"Maybe Hermione was right and Voldemort.." everyone except Hermione and Harry twitch " put that image of Sirius in your mind as a trap" I say.

"No! Sirius is here somewhere!" and he walks in. We follow. Its just a room with a whole bunch of doors. Once Ginny walks in the door closes and the room spins around. Once it stops Ron says

"Great! Now how are we going to get out of here!"

"Open doors Until we find the right one." reasons Ginny.

"The room will spin each time we close a door. Admit it. We're trapped." I say. Harry says

"the room I was in sparkled. We should keep searching rooms." he walled to the nearest door and opened it. He walked in. We followed. I was last in. I closed the door. Ron said

"What are these things?"

"Dunno" says Harry.

"are they fish?" breathed Ginny.

Luna said excitedly

"Aquavirius Maggots! Dad said the Ministry were breeding them"

"Aqua-what?" I say

"No, they're brains" says Hermione in an odd voice.

"Brains?" said Neville

"yes, wonder what they're doing with them." I look behind us. The door was disappearing

"uh Guys." I say "we have bigger problems than Brains. The door is disappearing!" its started at the edges and is contracting towards the nob. Hermione screamed

"DAVID GET IT!" I didn't need telling twice. I was already sprinting towards the door. I'm not fast enough! I won't make it! The I get an idea. I point my wand at my feet and yell

"_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA_!" I raise off the ground and I shoot towards the door. I reach it just in time. I grab the nob and the door re-appears.

"Come on guys!" I yell. They all run past me. I walk out of the room and begin to close the door when Hermione says

"Wait! Stop!" she pointed her wand at the door and said

"_Flagrate_!" and drew an 'X' with her wand. A fiery 'X' appeared on the door. I shut it and the room spun again. When it settled the door we had just been threw still burned

"Good thinking, lets try this one." said Harry as he pushed the door right in front of him open and walked inside, wand raised. We followed. Inside were a whole bunch of Planets.

"Well this is a dumb room" I say. Hermione smirks, which made my day. Neville leaned against a stool with Mars on it and knocked it off. As soon as it hit the floor the walls erupt in flames

"MERLINS BEARD!" yells Ron as he jumped away from the door.

"Great! How are we going to get out!" says Harry angerly as he kicked over a stool. The flames got hotter.

"Gezz Harry, keep it cool. We'll get out of here. We have Hermione with us remember, we'll save Sirius." I say with a glance at Hermione. She locked eyes with me and smiles. I smile back and then break the connection. Don't want to blush and give myself away. Hermione says

"Well... Protego won't work in this instance. Water is the only thing that douses flames but those are to hot for one."

"I could summon the sword of Gryffindor, but it would do little with those flames. To cut threw the wall I would have to set it ablaze. That wouldn't help" I say

"Hurry up! Sirius could be dead for all we know!" yelled Harry

"Calm down! What if we had 2 conjurors of Water. That might work." I suggest.

"Well it's all we got." says Ginny

"I will have to get through to the other side to be effective." I say

"use Impervious. It will protect you from the heat, mostly. Ginny and I can use Agumenti to put out the flames on the door." says Hermione.

"Lets do it!" I say. I tap myself with my wand saying

"Impervious!" Ginny and Hermione point their wands at the door and yell

"AGUMENTI!". I am doused with water. But the door is too. I touch the handle. Its hot, but not Burning, that's to the charm I placed on myself I open it and prop it open with a bit of planet that Neville broke. Flames erupt in the doorway. I brace myself and dive through it. Barrel roll and come up standing. I remove the charm then yell

"_AGUMENTI_!" water spurts from my wand and the combined spells from Hermione and I douse the flames. But we can tell its fighting to come back up. We direct our beams of water at the floor and say

"Go!" they all run through the door. I say

"Ok Ginny! Help me so Hermione can get through." she raised her wand and yelled

"_AGUMENTI_!" water bursts from her wand. Hermione runs through and goes to do her 'X' but I say

"Wait! Let me! _Flagrate_!" I draw a fire symbol on the door and she closes it. The room spins and stops. Harry walks through another door, we follow. All that was inside was a Archway . Harry says

"who's there!" there was silence then I hear whispering coming from the Archway. Harry says

"Do you here that?" I was about to answer when Hermione says

"there's nothing. Lets get out of here. We hear nothing" Luna says

"Don't worry, I hear it to!" thank god. I thought me an Harry were Crazy. Yet again, this is the same person who believe Nargles take here stuff so I'm probably crazy. I say

"I hear it as well. Wait can you here it too Neville." he nods.

"same as the Theastrals. Only people who have seen death can hear it. Lets go!" I walk back to the door and open it and walk through, the others do too. I say

"Flagrate!" and inscribe an Archway. The door closes and the room spins and stops. Harry walks up and pushes on the door.

"It's Locked!" he says I raise my wand and say

"_Alohomora_!" he tries the door and nothing happens. Its still locked

"Sirius's knife!" says Harry he tries it but the blade melts.

"no getting through that door mate" says Ron. Harry goes to the next one and opens the door.

"This is it! This is the one!" he exclaims. We all pile in. Its full of glass balls. Dark except for the little light coming from each one. We all raise our wands and say

"Lumos!" our wand tips light up. Harry runs searching for where he saw Voldemort with Sirius. Finally he stops saying.

"Here' where he should be! Where is he!"

"It must have been a trap!" says Hermione.

"If it was where is Voldemort then?"

Ron interrupts saying

"umm Harry this one has your name on it." I pointed to a glass ball. Harry walks over and picks it up.

"so it does"

"very good Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

It was Malfoy's Father. I raise my wand and move so I am in front of Hermione. She tries to move but I hold her still. She glares at me. I mouth

Stay behind me, till we act.

Harry says

"why should I? I am not giving you anything till you tell me where Sirius is!"

"Sirius isn't here."

"I know he is."

"you have to learn the difference between Reality and dream. Give me the Prophecy!"

"Where is Sirius!" a women's voice says

"Where is Sirius?" in a mock baby voice. Neville tenses and says

"Bellatrix Lestrange"

"Give us the Prophecy!" forces Malfoy

"Prophecy is it? No I don't think I shall."

Bellatrix yells

"Accio Prof-" Harry Roars

"PROTEGO!" it blocks the summoning charm. Malfoy barks at Bellatrix

"no! We can't risk smashing that Prophecy!" bellatrix says

"I tire of this. Take one of the girls, the smallest or The Mudblood and torture her. That should get him to give it too us." Harry steps in front of Ginny, I force Hermione totally behind me. Neville stands in front of Luna and Ron closes the Gap. I yell

"You DARE touch any of the girls and I shall hunt you till you die! You mutter That, Word, one more time and you shall regret it!" Bellatrix laughs saying

"The Mudblood has a boyfriend!" I lurch forward and go to grab for her throat but Hermione pulls me back and locks her Arms around me. I struggle to get free. Hermione whispers soothingly in my ear

"It's ok, she's not worth it, it's ok." I settle down but stay tense. Ready to to attack. I realized that Hermione's lips were brushing my ears. Her grip on my relaxed, but she didn't let go. She held on in the same way one might hold on to a lover. A relax completely. Enjoying her hold on my. I go and take her hand and rub the back of it with my thumb. I knew she was just doing this to calm me down. I ignored the rest of conversation Until Harry yells

"NOW!" Hermione and I break apart and yell with the rest of the gang

"_STUPIFY_!" mine hits a death eater. So does Harry's and Hermione's. The rest miss. We run off in the direction we were facing. Hermione right beside me. We try to find the door. A death eater landed in front of us. We both yelled

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" the death eater was hit by both spells and was blasted back. We continue running. A death eater flies by and grabs Hermione's Hand, trying to take her. I grab her other hand and tug. The death eater got pulled out of flight and thrown on the ground. I say

"_Stupify_! Oh and for the heck of it _FURNUCULUS_!" he is stunned and boils erupt all over his body. I pull Hermione out of her stunned state and yell

"COME ON!" I tow her behind me. We see the door and run into the others as we run towards the door. Ginny turns around and yells

"_REDUCTO_!" and blows up the prophecies and the shelves start to fall over. We run out the door.

"Split up!" I say and I run into the planet room.

I hid close too the door. I wait. After what fells like hours, two death eaters walk into the room. One of them I know. Macnair. He was supposed to kill Buckbeak. He was in the graveyard last year. Anger swells inside me. I was about to charge out and duel him when I got an idea. I wait till the are a fair ways away from the door then I sprint out from my hiding place and open the door. I yell

"See you suckers!" Macnair turns around and says

"AVERY! Get him! _AVADA KADAVRA_!" I duck as the green jet of light flies over my head. I point my wand at Neptune and yell

"Nice try!" then cry

"_BOMBARDA_!" and close the door. I hear Macnair yell

"Noo! How do we get out of here now that the bloody doors on fire!?" I laugh but stop short when I hear Harry yell from the door to my right

"HERMIONE!"

Emotions churn inside me. Worry, anger, sadness, rage and most of all, Love. I roar

"NOO!" and charge through the door, finding a hall way. In anger I call the sword of Gryffindor into my hand. It bursts into flames. I hear from the door next to me

"no, no, no!" I kick the door open. I see Hermione on the ground, limp and eyes closed. Harry kneeled by her side murmuring

"No, no, Hermione, no!" a death eater right in front of me with his wand pointed at Hermione. Anger roars inside me like an untamed Lion. I yell

"Nooo!" and shove the sword right though the death eater. He yells in pain and erupts in flames. I stumble back in surprise. The fire is short lived. In a matter of seconds the fire stops and in the death eaters place was a pile of ashes. I step over them and run over to Hermione. I drop the sword and kneel beside her. I look over her once. No cuts, she's not bleeding. She's not breathing either. I point my wand at her and yell

"_RENERVATE_!" nothing happened I yell it again

"_RENERVATE_! _RENERVATE_!" Harry pulls my wand arm down saying

"she's not stunned, she just stopped breathing as you charged in. Im sorry David. I know you loved her. Its over." I start to tear up saying forcefully

"No! Its not over. There's one more thing I can try" I proceed to perform CPR on her. I pump her chest. One. Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten. I don't even hesitate to perform the next part. I force her head back. Close her nose and open her mouth. I force my lips against hers. Two breaths. I press my ear against her chest. Nothing. I pump her chest again. A bit harder. One. Two, three, four, five, six , seven, eight, nine, ten. Press my lips against he mouth. Two breaths. I put my ear against her chest. Nothing. I proceed to do it again but Harry pulls me back saying

"enough, its over. She's gone." tears flow down my face. I bend down and part Hermione's lips and kiss her. I stay like that for a few seconds. Then her lips start to move with mine. She was kissing me back. I look at her eyes. They were closed. I must be imagining it. I begin to pull back. She weakly bits down on my lip. Keeping me there I look over and see her eyes flutter open. This time she lets me pull back. I whisper

"your alive." she says weakly

"I guess so." Harry and Neville whoop! I bring her into my arms and press my lips against hers. She kisses back weakly. We stay like that for what only felt like seconds when Harry Cleared his throat pointedly

"umm we're in the middle of a war here" he says. I pull away from her regretfully. We stare at each other then look away as we hear what sounds like

"HARRY! HERMIONE! DAVID! NEVILLE! We have to get out of here!" I look at Hermione and ask

"can you walk?"

"Maybe, can you help me up?" she replies weakly. I grab her arm and hoist her up. I let go. She takes a step. Stumbles and begins to fall. I catch her and say

"I'll take that as a no." I grab her up into my arms, straining under the weight. She starts to protest

"come on David, just, just let me lean on you." I shake my head and say in a strained voice

"No, you, you have just, just come back from the, the dead. I'll carry you." I turn to Harry and say

"Cover me, there is no, no way I can cast spells with her in my arms. Nor can I dodge spells." Harry nods and we jog out of the room. Hermione tries her best to be as weightless as possible. I say

"Hermione! Enough! Your just making it worse! Just cuddle into me. It should help." she does as told and murmurs

"any better?" only if she knew how much better it made me feel. I lookdown at her, smile and say

"better" we burst out of the door into the room of doors and find Luna, Ginny and Ron waiting with wands raised. When Ron sees Hermione in my arms he runs over.

"what happened?" he asks.

"Ill tell you later, if we do have a later, which door leads us out of here?"

"we don't know, we should search." right then almost all the doors start to open. We charge into the only room that didn't have death eaters. The room with the archway. We run in and shut the door. Ginny says

"This is just GREAT! We are trapped!"

"Maybe they will just give up?" asks Ron Hopefully. No sooner did he say that as black smoke swirls around us. Or just me. I can't tell. I feel Hermione ripped from my arms, I grab after her yelling

"HERMIONE! NO!" I feel myself being pulled into the darkness. I close my eyes. I open them when I feel my feet on the ground. I find a gloved hand on my shoulder, and a wand point against hy head. I turn around and find Macnair holding me. I look around and find all my friends being held by death eaters, except Harry. Malfoy was trying to barter the Prophecy from him. I look around till I find Hermione. She wasn't looking so good. She looked at me. I look back. I mouth

"stay strong, ill make sure you get out of here alive. Even if it means I don't." she shakes her head as much as she could with the death eater, Avery, holding her hair. The effort made her knees buckle. She screamed out in pain as Avery pulls her up by her hair. I roar

"LET HER GO!" and push the hand on my shoulder off. In return Macnair grabs me around the neck and pulls me back to him. He squeezes, choking me. I claw at his arm. But he's to strong. I can feel life slipping from me. Malfoy turns around and hisses

"Don't kill him! You know the plan!" Macnair stops choking me. Malfoy turns back to Harry and says

"Give it to us, and we'll let your friends live. Don't give it to us, and we'll start killing your friends." Neville yells

"Don't give it to them Harry!" Bellatrix tighten her hold on him. Harry starts to give it to them but stops short when five wisps of white smoke flies through the room. When they land we find out the Order had arrived. Lupin, Mad-eye, Kingsley, Tonks and right beside Harry, Sirius. Sirius says

"Get away from my Godson." I take my chance. I back kick Macnair in the belly. He recoils. I pull my wand out and turn and yells

"_STUPIFY_!" he dodges and yells

"_CRUCIO_!" the spell hits me full on. I fall to the ground. I feel as if a hundred Burning hot Sword were stabbing me. I yelled out in pain. I looked up and watched Macnair walk slowly up towards me, to kill me, or bring me to Voldemort. I was NOT going to die by Voldemort's hand. It took all my will power, but I raised my wand and screamed, in a pained voice

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" his limbs snapped up against his body. He fell backwards. The pain disappeared. I ran up and kicked his wand away. I turned and saw Hermione dueling Avery. She must have gotten well enough to fight, but she still isn't well enough to win. I see a Death eater sneak up behind her and point his wand at her. I roar

"NO!" and sprint towards her. The death eater yells

"AVADA KADAVRA!" just as I push Hermione out of the way. The spell just misses by an inch. I pin Hermione up against the wall with my body. Avery and the other death eater laugh and say

"REDUCTO!" I raise my wand and cry

"PROTEGO!" the shield forms right in front of Hermione and I just as the two spells hit. The power of the two spells combined shatter the shield. I don't miss a beat, I point my wand at the nameless death eater and yell

"STUPIFY!" the spell hit and the death eater crumples to the ground. I then proceed to point my wand at Avery and yell

"REDUCTO!" he blocks the spell

"EXPULSO!" he blocks it again

"STUPIFY!" he blocks again, points his wand a little to my left and yells

"CONFRIGO!" the spell was aimed at the only part of Hermione not covered with my Body. I jump in front and yell

"_PROTEGO_!" and block the spell. Avery says

"Granger? You have a boyfriend? Tell me Shuter, what does it fell like kissing a Mudblood?" Anger swells inside me. How dare he use the word 'Mudblood' I roar

"YOU DARE!" and lunge for his throat he jumps back saying

"_Reducto_!" the spell hits me and I fly backwards and hit my head off the stone wall, and black out.

I don't know how long I was out. What brought my round was Hermione's distressed voice yelling

"No! David! No! You can't be dead! I can't lose you! No!" I was still to weak to open my eyes. I felt Hermione's hands close around one of mine. I heard her sobbing. My head felt like a horse had kicked it. It pounded. Hermione continued crying. She called out

"REMUS! TONKS! SOMEBODY! HELP!" Avery laughed saying

"That's what you get for dating a Mudblood, now Granger, shall I hurt you like I did Shuter" no! I had to get up! To protect her! But my bloody eyelids won't open! I heard Avery yell

"_CRUCIO_!" I expected pain to come, but none did. Instead Hermione cried out and feel against my body, twitching in pain. She screamed. And Screamed. Avery Laughed saying

"Mudblood! You deserve this! Mudblood!" rage built up inside me. I wanted to hurt him for hurting her. My eyes snapped open. I push Hermione off me gently and step in the way of the curse. Pain. That's all I could feel at first, but it subsided. Replaced by the same anger and protectiveness that brought me round. I raised my wand and roared

"_CRUCIO_!" Avery's legs buckled. He writhed and screamed out in agony. I increased the power of the spell yelling

"_CRUCIO_!" then I spat out

"You. Shall. Not. Hurt. Her. Ever. Again." Hermione's arms pulled me back, she whispered

"Enough." I reluctantly lowered my wand. I turned around to face Her. She looked me straight in the eyes and said

"I am so glade you are alive, I, I thought you were d-d-dead. I realized I couldn't take it if you died." then she wrapped her arms around me and parted my lips with hers and started to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around her body and kissed her back. Soon we were Snogging. Nothing else mattered. Just her in my arms. I barely noticed as Lupin came and tied Avery up. We broke apart as we heard Bellatrix yell

"_AVADA KADAVRA_!"

We turned and watched as the spell hit Sirius right in the heart. His face froze mid-laugh. He stared at his heart, not believing what had happened. Time slowed down. Sirius slowly fell backwards into the Archway. He floated through and didn't come out. Time went back to normal. Ginny and Hermione cried. Ron, Harry and I roared

"SIRIUS! NO!" Lupin ran forward and grabbed Harry. Bellatrix fled out of the room. Harry fought his way out of Lupin' arms and ran after Bellatrix. I wanted to follow but Hermione grabbed on to my arm and pulled me back. She was still crying. I pulled her into my arms and let her cry on my shoulder. The fighting ended. We had won. We heard the faint sounds of fighting. I let go of Hermione. Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna run over. We all say the same thing

"Harry!" I lead the charge out of the room, out of the open door leading out of the Department of Mysteries, and to the lift. We get on and press the 'up' button. The lift rises, slowly. We urge it to go faster. Finally it Arrives at the main floor. We burst out to find shattered glass everywhere. Harry on the ground and, Blimey, Dumbledore crouching. We heard Dumbledore saying

"Fight him off Harry, you can win." I Put on arm around Hermione, Ron did too. I placed my other hand on Ginny's shoulder, who placed one of hers on Luna. Ron placed his free hand on Neville's shoulder. Neville and Luna might not know what was happening but Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I did. Harry looked over at us. I wasn't surprised to see Voldemort's snake eyes instead of his Green eyes. He was being possessed by Voldemort. Harry said in a strained voice

"You shall not win. You don't have anything to fight for. I do. You see you can't love, and I can, we are nothing alike. You know what, I feel sorry for, yes, I feel something you can never feel, something worth fighting for." he didn't finish. His eyes went back to the normal green. Then Voldemort appeared. I push my friends back and call the sword of Gryffindor to my hand. It bursts into flames. Voldemort looked up to me. He says

"ah yes, Shuter. You shall regret not dying at my feet last year. Very soon in fact. I shall scar you for life." I snarl saying

"The thing is, I don't think you can. I could actually scar you for life, though it wouldn't be a long one." I twirl the sword just to make a point. This time its his turn to snarl. He turns towards Harry. Opens his mouth to say something but shuts it and turns in surprise. The Aurors and the Minister had arrived. Fudges mouth drops when he sees Voldemort. Voldemort disapperates and was gone. Fudges stutters

"H-h-he's Ba-Back!" like we have been trying to tell you for a year now. Stupid Man. Dumbledore sets up a portkey for Harry to return to his office. He turns to us and says

"you guys can take the Theastrals back." I nod and lead the way to the Theastrals. When we get outside Ginny, Hermione and Ron gasp. Ginny says

"I didn't know they looked like that, I expected them to be scarier" oh right, now they can see them too. I go to one and climb on. Hermione comes to mine as well. I say

"There's enough now to fly on one yourself, you don't need to fly with me." she shakes her head and says

"I want to be with someone" I nod understanding. I extend my hand and she takes it and climbs on. The Theastral takes off. I wrap one of my arms around Hermione. She says

"Poor Sirius." I nod closing my eyes, tears start to trickle down.

"I feel Horrible." I say she looks around and says

"Er my kissing wasn't THAT bad, was it?" I laugh humorlessly and say

"no, I killed a man."

"yes, you did, to save me."

"no, I did it out of anger, I didn't need to kill him, I could have knocked him out, it was just seeing you on the ground, with him pointing his wand at you. It made me so angry, then again with Avery, I could have killed him if you hadn't pulled me back, and distracted me..."

"you did those things to protect me, like you would have Ginny, or Luna or Harry, Ron. Any of us. You are a good friend." I wanted to say that I probably wouldn't have killed for them. But instead I said

"yeah I guess." she was silent for a bit then said

"Listen, what we did after you brought me back to life, and after you came back to life.."

"a moment of weakness, if it had been Ginny or even Luna, or for you Harry or Ron or Neville, you would have done the same" Disappointment flashed across her face. That was not the answer she wanted, I wanted to tell the truth but she said

"Yeah, it was that." we spent the rest of the trip in silence. We landed and walked back into the castle, up towards the Gryffindor tower. I can really use the sleep.


End file.
